miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Duusu
' 'https://twitter.com/emc1aire/status/784491310120046592 is the kwami of 'Emotion'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1169432951878246402 who is connected to the Peacock Miraculous and with her power, its wearer can use the brooch to transform into a peacock-themed superhero. Her Miraculous was somehow damaged. Nathalie Sancoeur is Duusu's current owner, using her powers for evil. Appearance Duusu is a deep blue creature and is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. She has a small pale crimson circle on the center of her forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. Her mouth is a plum color and contains rows of teeth on the top and the bottom. Duusu's tail, reminiscent of that of a real peacock, contains five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. She also has three feathers coming out from behind her head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right. Abilities Duusu is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than her. As a kwami, Duusu has and can give the power of emotion, able to transform the holder of the Peacock Miraculous into a peacock-themed superhero or super-villain with the power of Amokization. History Before Season 1 When the concept of emotion into existence, Duusu came into existence. Before the Miraculouses were created, Duusu and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe, unable to interact with humans. Eventually, a mage created the Miraculouses, which allowed humans to see kwamis and the kwamis to help them. For 5000 years, Duusu had been dormant in the Peacock Miraculous, stored in the Miracle Box at the temple of the Order of the Guardians and started in China. 172 years ago, Master Fu used the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster that would bring him food while he was doing a Guardian test. However, he ends up creating a ravenous sentimonster with an insatiable hunger for Miraculouses. This mistake resulted in not only the destruction of the temple, but also in the loss of the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses leading to her jewel to being damaged. At some point in recent times, Gabriel Agreste found the Butterfly Miraculous and the Peacock Miraculous, and he took them with him back to Paris. For some time, Duusu served Gabriel's wife, Emilie Agreste, allowing her to transformed into a peacock-theme holder, but, because of the damages her Miraculous possessed, she entered in an endless sleep. Season 1 Throughout the first season, Duusu was dormant in the Peacock Miraculous in the safe of Gabriel Agreste's mansion. Season 2 In "Sandboy", she was briefly mentioned by Sass, who said that he had not heard from her for a long time. In "Mayura", her Miraculous becomes temporarily activated by the titular villain to save Hawk Moth, and was returned to Gabriel's safe afterwards. Season 3 In "Miraculer", Duusu was briefly activated by her owner to transform into Mayura, though she isn't seen on screen. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * Duusu was first revealed by Jeremy Zag with a picture posted on his Instagram on June 27, 2016. The post did not contain any comments from him.https://www.instagram.com/p/BHJtWS2Ay8K/ ** Her name was revealed on October 7, 2016, during the Miraculous panel at New York Comic-Con. ** As seen in the concept art, when she cries, her tears appear to glitter. *** This idea, however, is part of an old concept and may not be true in the completed version of the character.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/749968635855302656 ** The official Miraculous Ladybug Twitter, however, did comment on the image, stating "Who do you think is hiding behind the peacock kwami? ��"https://twitter.com/BeMiraculousLB/status/747470679889575938 *** Also, another piece of concept art that was revealed shows Duusu with her Miraculous' future holder, which later turned out to be Nathalie Sancoeur. * In the English dub, Duusu's voice is more noticeably feminine. However, in some dubs, the kwami has a more distinctly masculine voice. ** Duusu uses male pronouns in the European Spanish dubs. ** Duusu uses female pronouns in the English and French dubs. * Duusu's name may be based on the Slavic word "duša", meaning "soul." * From her peacock based appearance, being called "the peafowl" by Sass in "Sandboy" and her feminine pronunciation, Duusu appears to be based off of a peahen which is a female peafowl. ** But unlike a peahen, Duusu has coloration and plumage similar to that of a peacock. * Duusu's first appearance in any Miraculous media is in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures, alongside several kwamis, known and unknown, as they fly through space in a flashback.https://twitter.com/ActionLab/status/870266305332613120 * Out of all the known kwamis, she is the only one who didn't appear in "Sandboy", however, she was mentioned by Sass. * Duusu and Nooroo are the currently the only known kwamis who have fallen into the hands of a villain. ** However, unlike Nooroo she doesn't seem to mind being used for evil. de:Duusu es:Duusu fr:Duusu ko:공작_콰미 pl:Duusu pt-br:Duusu ru:Квами-павлин Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Future characters Category:Future kwamis Category:Recurring Characters